Fairy Tail: New Generation
by FTFanficWriter
Summary: Light years has passed, the Fairy Tail has gone through new members, and read to watch the new generation unfold.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A New Journey

There walking in the streets of magnolia, were two boys. The one on the right, with the bag and hood over his head. His name is Noah. The one on the left, with an open jacket and no shirt on under it. His name is Tai. They were brothers.. They were returning to the guild because they had finished a job. "Say, Tai.." Noah said, quietly. "You think... You think Master Natsu will be happy we completed this mission?" Noah asked. Tai looked over to Noah. "Why wouldn't he be? It's Master Natsu. The strongest wizard in Fairy Tail!" He said, with a smile on his face. They began walking again. "You're right" Said Noah. (The scene yhen switches) Then we have Mariah. She is a young girl looking for adventure. She is also a wizard. Her specialty is mirror magic. (back at the guild) The two boys walk in after a successful job. They walk up to Master Natsu. Master Natsu is the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail. He is the guild leader. His magic is Fire Dragon Slayer. He was raised by a dragon with the name of Igneel. (The scene then switches to Tai's face) Tai. A young wizard. His magic is Earth Dragon Slayer. He was raised by a dragon as well. But the dragon abandoned him.. He was alone, but then was found by Noah. They took him in and adopted him. Tai and Noah were like brothers, and that's what they said they were. (The scene switches to Noah's face) Noah. A young wizard as well. His magic is a special type of magic. Some say forbidden. Shadow magic.. "Master Natsu! We're done with our job." Noah said. "Good! How many asses did you kick?!" Said Master Natsu with a smile on his face. "Uhm.. All we did was retrieve a stone that somebody had lost." Tai said in confusion. "WHAAAAT?! You picked that boring job?!" Master Natsu yelled. Then all of a sudden the doors swung open. Standing there was Mariah with hope in her eyes she said. "I want to join Fairy Tail!" She then took a deep breath, in her thoughts she though "Maybe I was a little to forward and demanding.. Oh no.." Master Natsu looked at her for a second. Then he yelled "WE'LL OF COURSE YOU CAN JOIN FAIRY TAIL!" Her eyes sparkle with happiness. (The scene switches to Noah) Noah is gazing at Mariah. "She's pretty.." Said Noah. Tai then nudges Noah's shoulder. "You in looooooove~~?" Tai said. Noah then blushes but jumps back. "What?! Don't say something so stupid!" Noah yelled but then looks down. "Ahaha. I know you, Noah. You like her." Tai said. (The scene switches to Mariah at her home) "I can't believe I'm a Fairy Tail wizard! This is so amazing!" She yelled. "I'm so happy! This is a new step for me. It's.. It's.. It's a new journey!" She yelled as the scene goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The First Job

Another day in the guild, everyone is drinking and laughing, teams picking jobs and then we get to Noah and Tai sitting at a table. "Ready to pick a job?" Tai asked. Noah looks up at the job board and then to Tai. "Yeah sure.." Noah said with a shrug. But then "Oi! Noah, Tai! Come over here real quick." It was Master Natsu, Noah and Tai walk over to Natsu. "Yes sir?" Tai asked. "Hey, you see the new girl Mariah over there?" Natsu asked while pointing to Mariah. "You should ask her to join your team, a two man team is good but having more people just adds the adventure!" Natsu said while laughing. "Well okay." Tai said as he was turning around. "We'll ask" as Tai said that he notices Noah isn't next to him anymore. "What the? Where is Noa-" Tai then notices Noah already over talking to Mariah. "Somebody's a little excited..." Tai said smiling slightly. Tai walks over to Noah and Mariah. "So you wanna join the team?" Noah said smiling wide. "Uhm... Sure!" Mariah said excitingly. "Well now that you're in, we should go on our first job together!" Tai said has he's walking to the job board. "Pick the one with the biggest reward!" Noah yelled over to Tai. "Right!" Tai replied. Mariah stands up and walks over to the job board and stands next to Tai. "So these are the jobs?" Mariah asked Tai. "Yeah these are the ones we can pick, the ones up stairs are the ones we can't pick." Tai answered. "Why can't we pick the ones up stairs?" Mariah asked. Noah then walks up next to Mariah. "Because those missions are S-Class" Noah answered. "S-Class? Uh.. What's that?" Mariah asked in confusion. Tai takes a job from the board and says "It's nothing TOO fancy, they're just missions that are extremely hard. But the rewards for completing those jobs are extremely high." Mariah looks around while thinking. "That's pretty cool." Mariah says. She then notices Tai and Noah walking out of the guild with their stuff. "HEY! Wait on me! It's my first job you know!" She said while running out of the guild. "Were you two gonna leave me?!" Mariah said as she catches up to them. "No of course not, you're apart of this team too." Said Tai. "Come on, we can explain the mission in the train." Noah said as he walks into the train and takes his seat. "Right." Tai said while sitting down with Mariah. Tai then takes out the job. "The jobs states that there is a monster on the lose in the mountains, the reward is 600,000 jewel and all we have to do is take care of the monster." Tai explained. "Seems easy enough." Mariah said. "Which mountains?" Noah asked. "Uhm..." Tai said while looking at the paper. Tai then grew quiet. "What is it, Tai?" Mariah asked. Tai then looks up with a shocked looked. "The dark mountains..." Tai said as the scene darkens.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Dark Beast

The dark mountains, the most dangerous and mysterious mountain range in fiore. Noah, Tai and Mariah are walking through the trail nearing the entrance of the mountain range.

"Mariah, I would say you're pretty lucky for having a big job like this so early, but sadly, I will save the congratulations when the job is over." Tai said while walking. "Yeah, last time I was here was... Never." Noah said jokingly trying to lighten the mood. Mariah stayed quiet as they made it further through the mountains. "So where is this monster?" Noah asked. Tai thought to himself then looked at Noah. "Well my best bet is that it's at the top." Tai said. "That seems about rig-" Before Noah could finish a large dark beast like figure jumps down in front of them, leaving a small crater. Mariah jumps back in shock. "What.. What is that?!" She asked. Noah and Tai then step in front of Mariah. "This must be the monster we're supposed to kill." Noah said. "Yeah.. Mariah stand back, we will call you if we need help." Tai said. Mariah then steps beside Noah. "No, I'm in the team so I fight too." Mariah said. The monster then charges at them swinging its arm at them, Tai and Noah jump back but Mariah gets hit and is slammed into the side of a mountain. "Mariah!" Noah yelled. "Tai! You know what to do!" Noah yelled as he jumps in a fighting stance. "Right!" Tai said as he stands a few feet behind Noah. "Ready?!" Tai asked. "Yeah! Lets do this!" Noah yelled back. "Roar of the earth dragon!" Tai yelled as he shoots a huge canyon like formation of rock behind Noah, Noah jumps up vertically and the attack hits Noah's feet sending him at full speed towards the monster. "Shadow iron fist!" Noah yells as he rears back a punch with a shadow like fist in front of his own. He then throws the punch hitting the monster directly in the jaw sending the monster staggering. The monster regains composure and smacks Noah away into the mountain, Noah flips before hitting the mountain and smashes into the mountain feet first. Tai then runs at the monster and jumps up. "Extreme force, rock punch!" He then throws a punch downward into the ground, his fist connects with the ground and a huge rock like fist shoots out from the ground uppercutting the monster sending it flying back into the air. Noah then shoots off of the mountain and flips over the monster, he then uses his hand pointing at the monster like a gun. "Shadow Blast!" He shoots a blast of shadow like energy into the monsters stomach sending him slamming into the ground. Noah lands and runs over to Mariah. "Mariah! Mariah! Are you okay?!" He yelled sliding down beside Mariah. "Noah! We have trouble!" Tai yells as the monster stands up unharmed. "Crap!" Noah yells. Then a mysterious voice says "You idiots can never get the job done." Noah and Tai both look up in shock at the man like figure standing on the mountain edge. The scene then goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zero

"Poison Dragon: Ariel Kick!" Said the mystery man as he jumps up with a poison like aura around his feet. He flips and smashes down, clean cutting through the monster's neck. Tai steps up. "Is that...?" Noah and Tai both say "Zero...?". Zero is an S class poison mage. He is never at the guild because he is always on a job. "So..." Zero says while walking out from the shadows. "So what?" Noah asked. "So you gonna split the money with me since I did your job for you?" He said with a smirk across his face. "What?! We didn't even ask you for help! We coulda handled this, hands down!" Tai yelled. Zero puts his hands in his pocket and walk in between Noah and Tai. He then glances to Mariah. "Hm, new face.. Is she new?" Zero asked while smirking, Zero begins slowly walking towards Mariah as she lays there, He then feels a tug on his shoulder, it was Noah. "Don't touch her.." Noah said with an angered tone. "What..? You think I'd do the same thing that I did too Je-" before Zero can finish his sentence, Noah throws him foreword causing Zero to hit the dead monster's body. Noah looks down and eyes grow dark, his voice deepens and he clenches his fist. "Don't you EVER... Bring her up again!" Noah says as the wind picks up. "Tai then steps up and grabs Noah's shoulder. "That's enough, Bro. Calm down.." Tai said, trying to calm Noah down. Zero then stands up, laughing to himself. "Are you mad, punk? AHAHA! You're pathetic.. Like always.." Zero said. Zero begins walking, then he dashes past Noah and Tai grabbing Mariah by her hair and then jumps to the ledge of the mountain. "I'll be keeping her for awhile. She will be of good USE if you know what I mean.. Ahahahaha..." Zero then jumps and is lost in he mountains mist. "Shit! Noah, we need to go get her!" Tai yelled. But when Tai was watching Zero he didn't realize Noah had escaped his grip and is chasing Zero. "Damn! I need to hurry!" Tai yells as he darts off after both of them. "Don't worry Mariah. I won't let him hurt you!" Noah says to himself as the scene darkness showing him darting through the mountain range.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Noah vs Zero

The scene opens showing Zero stopping in an open field and letting Mariah down off his shoulders. "Heh, now we just wait fo-" Before Zero could finish the sentence he gets kicked into a rock, Zero stumbles out of the rubble seeing a figure standing in the shadows, the figure walks out of the shadows. It was Noah. "I have you now, Zero! Let Mariah go or face the consequences!" Noah yells. A smirk comes across Zero's face. "What?! Are you afraid that I'm going to do the same thing I did to Je-" Before Zero could finish his sentence Noah darts at him and hits him with a hard punch to the jaw. "I told you to never say her name!" Noah yells as he runs towards him. "Shadow crush!" Noah yells as he jumps up and a hammer like figure is formed like a shadow in Noah's hands, Noah swings the hammer down but Zero darts out of the way and rolls on his feet. "Fine then! You'll just die with her!" Zero yells as he jumps up at Noah. "Roar of the poison dragon!" Zero yells as he shoots a poison black and red blast from his mouth at point blank range into Noah. Noah gets hit and goes flying down but lands on his feet and shoots off the ground at Zero. "Shadow fist!" Noah yells as fists are engulfed in a shadow like aura. "Poison dragon's fang barrage!" Yelled Zero as his hands are engulfed in poison. They both attack with a barrage of punches, they begin punching faster as their hits connect with each other causing a small sonic boom like sound, Zero then dodges a punch and flips frontward in from of Noah. "Poison dragon's aerial strike!" Yells Zero as poison engulfs his leg, Zero then swiftly kicks down but Noah flips forward catching the kick with his leg and pushing him down with force, as Zero goes down Noah throws a strong shadow punch connecting with Zero's jaw. Noah then flips back pointing his right hand like a gun at Zero. "Shadow gun!" Noah screams as a dark blast like attack shoots from his index finger at Zero. "Roar of the poison dragon!" Yelled Zero as he shoots a poison like blast from his mouth. Both attacks collide causing a massive explosion effect both of them, they fall to the ground but land on their feet. Noah and Zero both are beat up. "I won't give up until you're finished!" Said Noah as he takes his jacket and shirt off reveling some scars. "No matter what happens!" He added as a very dark and shadow like aura surrounds him. The scene begins to darken as Noah and Zero both charge at each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jessica

The scene opens up showing Noah and Zero charging at each other sharing intense blows to the face. It then shows Tai finally arriving to the scene, he hops behind a boulder watching the two fight. "Noah.. I haven't seen you this mad.. Only time I've witnessed this rage was when..." Before Tai finishes the scene switches showing Noah and a blonde girl by the guild as children."Jessica, when we get older we're gonna be the toughest wizards in Fairy Tail!" Noah said with enthusiasm. "Yeah I sure hope so!" Jessica said with a smile wide across her face. It then shows them walk off. The scene switches back to Tai. "You two were such good friends.." Tai said as the scene switches again showing Noah and Jessica at the young age of ten standing by the job bulletin board. "Hey! Lets pick a big job this time. Okay, Noah?" Jessica said softly. "Yeah sure!" Noah said with a smile. Noah picks a job that was one of the toughest on the board. The scene switches back to Tai. "... And then.." Tai said as the scene switches again showing Noah and Jessica on a plateau edge, they were both beat and battered. "Jessica... I won't let anything happen to you. I promise!" Yelled Noah as a monster charges towards them both. All of a sudden. "Heh." Said a young Zero as he jumps from the bushes attacking the monster killing it with one punch. "How did you two manage to survive? He completely beat you both down to a pulp and I killed it with one hit!" Yelled Zero as he walks up to them. "Time for Fairy Tail to drop the in useful wizards!" Zero said as he grabs Jessica's hair and picking her up. "I'm doing Fairy Tail a favor!" Zero yells as he tosses Jessica off the edge of the plateau. Immobilized by shock Noah stands there, a tear then sheds down his face. "Jessica... JESSICA!" Noah screamed charging to the edge of the plateau, he slides down and looks over the edge. "No... Jessica..." Said Noah as the tears begin flowing down his face. When Noah looks back to confront Zero, he was gone. 3 months later it shows Noah standing at Jessica's grave. "Jessica.. I'm so sorry I couldn't help... I... I couldn't do it.. I'm sorry." Noah said as he holds back his emotions. The scene switches back to Tai. "I understand why you're so protective with Mariah and why you don't want Zero near her..." Tai said while a smirk comes across his face. "Get him brother.." Tai then said as it shows Noah and Zero duking it out while the scene darkens.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Guardian Angel

The scene opens up showing Noah and Zero fighting at full force. Noah jumps back sliding on his feet. "Dammit.. I'm almost out of energy.." Noah says to himself. "Getting tired? Ahahaha.. This'll be easy." Zero said confidently. "Shut up!" Noah yelled while charging at him, he throws a strong right hook but Zero catches it with ease. "You're getting slow... Hmhmhm.." Zero said with a smirk, he then pulls Noah in and knees his gut, then he throws him up into the air. "I'll finish this." Zero said while jumping at Noah. "Roar of the poison dragon!" Zero yelled as he shoots a poison blast like attack from his mouth hitting Noah point blank sending him into the mountain wall; leaving a small crater. "Hm." Zero thought as he walks towards Mariah. "You're just as useless as Jessica. You'll die the same death as her.." Zero said while picking Mariah up by her hair. "Time to die!" Zero yells as he tosses her off the edge of the mountain. Mariah wakes up and opens her eyes noticing that she has been thrown. "Huh? What?" Mariah asked. She then looks down noticing a huge nothing under her. "What?! No.. NOAH...!" She screams as Noah charges and catches her before falling down fully. Noah pulls her up and cartels her but he then falls to his knees. "I won't let him hurt another comrade again... You're safe.." Noah said as he lets Mariah and, Noah then falls to all fours just sitting in silence trying to gather a plan. "I'm out of magic.. I can't win.." Noah says quietly. Mariah then grabs Noah and hugs him. "I'm here, you aren't alone, we will face this together." Mariah says softly. Noah's eyes widen to her hug and then looks up at Zero. "You're right.." Noah said while slowly standing up. "Mariah.. I want you to go hide.. I wouldn't live with myself if he hurt you again.." Noah says. Mariah shakes her head. "I'm not leaving you.. We're a team.. I won't leave you." Mariah says with confidence. Tai then steps out into the field. "I'm here too, we will do this together!" Tai yelled. Zero then smirks. "Actually, I think I will have to run, but ill be seeing you guys again.. Hehe.. And, Mariah... Make sure you don't catch me on my bad side." Zero says with a smirk, he then darts off at top speed. "Bastard.. He left." Tai said while walking towards Mariah and Noah. Noah then falls to the ground. "I can't move.." Said Noah. Tai then picks Noah up and puts him over his shoulder. "I gotcha, bro.. We're going back to the guild." Tai said. The scene then switches to all of them back at the guild, Noah is bandaged up and so is Mariah. "Noah.." Mariah said. "Hm? What is it, Mariah?" Noah asked. "You saved me... Even after everything you took.. You still saved me.. Thanks.." Mariah said with a hug. "You're like a guardian angel.." She said while hugging, the scene then goes black as Mariah is hugging Noah.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mystery Egg

The scene opens up showing the sky, dark clouds were rolling in like a storm is coming. The scene then switches to Noah, Tai, and Mariah in the forest by a pond. Tai and Noah were fishing and Mariah was resting by a tree. It's been one full week since Noah and Zero fought, Noah and Mariah's wounds were fully healed. "Hey, Noah." Tai said. "Hm?" Noah replied. "It's getting pretty dark, I think it's about to rain." Tai said while looking up at the clouds. "But we haven't caught enough fish..." Noah said whiningly. Tai then points to the HUGE pile of fish they made while fishing. "Do you NOT see how many fish we have?!" Tai asked. "Uh.. Well.. Okay. I guess that's enough." Noah said while squinting his eyes. Tai looks back to the river and notices a big egg on the other side. "Hm? Was that egg always over there?" Tai said to himself. "Did you say something?" Noah asked while eating all of the fish. "No.. I said nothing, you and Mariah should go back to the guild. Ill meet you guys there." Said Tai. "Uh, okay." Noah said while finishing the last fish. Noah hops up and walks over to Mariah. "Hey... Hey... Hey... Hey... Hey... HEY!" Noah yelled. Mariah quickly wakes up screaming. "What?! What do you want?!" Mariah asked. "Hehe, we're heading back to the guild, lets go." Noah said. "Ugh.." Mariah replied, lazily. Noah and Mariah then make their way back to the guild. Tai then hops over the river onto the other side. "What kind of egg is this?" He asked himself. The egg is really big and has brown spots on it. "I guess I'll take it." Tai said while picking it up. The scene switches to Tai walking in the guild, rain was pouring down. "Hm.. It hasn't rained like this in a long time." Said Natsu. Tai then walks in with the huge egg. "Hey, I'm back." Said Tai. Natsu hops off the bar and walks over to Tai. "Tai.. Where did you find this egg?" Natsu said while examining the egg. "I found it in the woods." Tai replied. Natsu looks up at Tai with a grin. "You're a dragonslayer, right?" Asked Natsu. "Uh, yes." Tai answered. "Well looks like you're about to have your very own exceed!" Natsu said. "An exceed?" Tai said with confusion. "I'll tell you about them later, right now all you have to do is take care of this egg." Natsu said. "Right! Ill do that!" Tai yelled, the egg then starts moving and cracking. "What, already?!" Natsu asked as the scene darkens.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Exceed Drail

The scene opens up showing the outside of the guild, rain is pouring down and thunder and lightning crackle and strike around Magnolia. The scene then shows inside the guild, everyone surrounding Natus and Tai as the egg cracks. "Hehe! I remember the moment Happy was born." Natsu said with a smile. The egg then bursts open showing a small cat like creature, it's color was like red clay. The little creature begins flying around the guild with its wings. "A cat with wings?!" Tai asked, shockingly. "This is no ordinary cat, it's an exceed." Natsu said. "What's an exceed?" Asked Tai. Natsu then explains the whole story about exceeds and dragonslayers getting them. "Oh, so this is mine?" Tai asked as the exceed falls into his arms. "Yep! Whatcha gonna name it?" Natsu asked. "Uhm... I'll name it Drail!" Tai said. Then walks in Noah and Mariah. "Boy that was some good dinner." Noah said. "But you ate all that fish back at the river, I'm surprised you still ate when we were at the diner." Mariah said. Then Noah and Mariah focus their attention to Tai and Drail. "Hey! Come over here and see our new partner!" Tai yelled as Noah and Mariah run over to him. "Aww, he's so cute!" Mariah said with a squeal. "Where did you get it?" Noah asked. "I found it at the river!" Tai said. "Well that's awesome!" Mariah yelled. The mood then changes as the scene switches showing strange lightning in the dark mountains. Lightning of different colors, blue, red, black, and white. It then switches showing a man shooting these electric attacks from his finger tips, as the scene then darkens.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Marcus

The scene opens up showing lightning striking down on a mountain side, it then gets closer showing a dark figure standing there in the shadows shooting multicolored lighting from his fingertips, he takes a step out from the shadows revealing himself, a black male with tight clothing on, similar to a cycling suit with a lightning bolt on the back of it. His name is Marcus, he is an S-Class Mage in fairy tail as well. "Hm, it's been awhile since a storm has happened here. This is weird." Marcus said. Then a figure steps out from behind a boulder and walks towards Marcus. It was Zero, Marcus doesn't look but feels his presence. "Ah, Zero. Didn't expect you to be here. How are you?" Marcus asked. Zero then steps next to Marcus. "I'm fine, but I have a job for us." Zero said. Marcus then looks at Zero and says "Oh? Please explain." Zero pulls the job sheet out and reads it. "Uhm, all it says it that there is a guy named Karagshi causing trouble everywhere." Zero said, he then looks at Marcus and continues. "This isn't a normal job, it was posted by the magic council, and thats all the information it gave." Zero said. Marcus chuckles a bit. "That it? All we have to do is find this guy named Karagshi and put him to justice?" Marcus asked. "Well, all it said was take care of him. So I guess it can go either way." Said Zero. "Well.. Lets go." Marcus said as the scene switches to inside the guild, Tai and Noah were looking at the job bulletin while Mariah was sitting at a table playing with Drail. "You see any jobs you like?" Tai asked. "HM... No, they're pretty boring and the pays aren't that high.. But I guess we'll just pick this one." Noah said as he takes one of the job sheets. "What's it say?" Asked Tai. "Oh, it's nothing big, just another one of those search and retrieve jobs. All we have to do is find a book." Said Noah. "Really? How much is the pay?" Asked Tai. "500 jewel." Said Noah. "Not bad.." Tai said, but then breaking the peaceful atmosphere of the guild, a huge explosion is heard outside. "What was that?!" Tai yelled. Noah then runs to the door and swings it open, when he does he see's a man, his body was slightly normal but some parts of the man's body was made by pure rock. "Who is this guy?!" Asked Noah as the scene darkens.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Destruction

The scene opens up showing the destruction of the town. Then shows Karagshi laughing as he continues to crush building with hard hits. Karagshi then looks at the guild and begins walking towards it with an evil look on his face. Noah and Tai step out of the guild watching Karagshi walking towards them. "Everybody! Take some cover! Me and Tai will take care of him!" Noah said looking in the guild, he turns around facing Karagshi. Tai then closes the guild doors and steps up next to Noah. "Who are you..?" Tai asked. Karagshi says nothing and then reaches out to Tai. "What.. What are you doing?" Tai asked, Karagsi then rears back for a punch but then Noah runs in and tackles Karagshi away from Tai, Noah flips up with a shadow like aura around him. "Tai, he's not safe, lets just take him out!" Noah yelled. Karagsi stands up unharmed and then charges at Noah, Karagshi lands a solid hit to Noah's jaw sending him flying into a building, like butter Noah crashes into the building and then out the other side. Tai then rushes at Karagshi and slams his fist into the ground, a rock like uppercut shoots out of the ground at Karagshi, In an instant Karagshi uses his fist and punches the rock like uppercut back into the ground with ease, the ground begins cracking from the pressure. Tai jumps back in shock by the power of Karagshi, but then rushes at him again forming a rock like glove around his fists and throws a combo of punches at Karagshi, with ease Karagshi dodges the attacks and then grabs Tai by his leg. "Let go!" Tai yelled as he gets thrown into the air by Karagshi, Karagshi rears back and when Tai falls back down in front of Karagshi he throws a vicious punch sending Tai through multiple buildings. Noah limps out from behind a building, badly beatin and bruised. "Bring me the girl." Karagshi said. Noah looks up in confusion. "Who? What girl?!" Noah asked. "The girl by the name of Mariah, bring me to her at once and I will leave you and your puny guild alone." Karagshi said. Like a snap inside Noah's head, he then straightens up with an angered look in his face. "You want me... To give you Mariah?" Noah asked. "Yes, that is what I said." Karagshi replied. In a flash Noah dashes at Karagshi. "I'LL KILL YO-" Before Noah could finish Karagshi headbutts him into the ground leaving a small crater. "You have one week, If I don't have the girl in one week, ill kill you all and destroy the guild." Karagshi said while walking away. Noah then clenches his fist while everybody from the guild runs out. "All the destruction!" Natsu said as the scene darkens.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Where's Noah?

The scene opens up over Magnolia, construction crews are out cleaning up the debris. It's been two days since Karagshi's attack, the scene then switches in the guild, Tai runs inside in a panic. "Where's Noah?! Is he here?!" Tai asked in panic. "Hm? Noah? No he hasn't been here." Natsu said, Drail flies down on Tai's shoulder. "I couldn't find him anywhere, Tai." Drail said. "Damn!" Tai said. Then Zero and Marcus walk in behind Tai. "What's going on? What happened out there?" Marcus asked. "Karagshi attacked two days ago. Where were you two?!" Natsu yelled. "Funny thing is, we were actually searching for him. We didn't expect him to show up here." Zero said as an exceed popped out from behind his leg. "Oh, and this is Zelios. I found an egg and he popped out, surprising right?" Zero said while picking up Zelios. "Hi!" Zelios said. "No time for introductions! We need to find Noah!" Tai yelled while running out of the guild. "Noah's missing?" Marcus asked. "... Ill be back, later. Don't wait up, Marcus." Zero said while walking away with Zelios on his shoulder. "Uh, okay?" Marcus replied in confusion. "This isn't good, I think I know where Noah is.." Zero said. Later in town Tai manages to find Mariah outside of a bookstore. "Mariah! Have you seen Noah?!" Tai asked. "No, I haven't seen him all day? Why?" Mariah asked. "He's missing, I can't find him anywhere. He wasn't at home this morning." Tai said. "What?! Lets go find him then!" Mariah yelled. Tai and Mariah run off in search for Noah. A few hours later Zero and Zelios reach the dark mountains. "He's up there, I guarantee it." Zero said. "Why would he be up there?" Zelios asked. "Because.. He wants to meet... Him.." Zero said with hesitation. "Him?" Zelios asked "You'll find out." Said Zero as they make their way up. A few moments later Zero and Zelios reach a dark cave. "He should be in here if I'm not mistaken." Zero said as he steps in the cave. "... What... What happened?.." Zero said as he looks at the blood on the cave walls and the floor. "Noah isn't in here, but what happened?" Zero asked. "Zelios! Lets go!" Zero yelled running out of the cave and further up the mountain range. The scene switched to the top of the Dark Mountains, it shows Noah standing with a shady looking character, he is wearing a black robe, he also has a staff with a skull on it. "You're sure that you can handle this training, right?" ? Asked. "Yeah... I'm ready.." Noah said clenching his fists as the scene darkens.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Last Day

The scene opens up showing Zero and Zelios reaching the top of the Dark Mountains. "Where is he?!" Zero said as they reach the top. "He's gone... So.. Where could he have gone...?" Zero added as the scene switches to the guild. It's been two weeks since the attack. Tai, Mariah, Marcus, and Zero are sitting at a table. "So, you got the plan down?" Tai asked. "Yeah, me and Zero know our part." Marcus said. "I'm worried, what about Noah?" Mariah said with a little sorrow. "We couldn't find him anywhere, it's no use looking for him now, the main priority now is to keep you safe." Tai said. "Lets get this straight, I'm not doing this for Mariah, I'm doing this for the guild and for the reward that we will get." Zero said with a bitter tone. "That wasn't necessary, Zero! Keep that to yourself!" Marcus said with an angered tone. "Listen, it's almost time, lets go. " Tai said as he stands up. The scene switches to Tai and Mariah walking to an abandoned cave that Karagshi told them to meet him at. Zero and Marcus are sneaking through the woods so they can surprise attack. When Tai and Mariah reach the cave, Tai stops. "You ready?" Tai asked. "Yeah.." Mariah replied. They both walk in, Zero and Marcus sneak in behind them. They reach the center of the cave, Karagshi is seen standing in the center, he then turns to face Tai and Mariah. "So.. You brought the girl.. Good boy." Karagshi said. "First, before I hand her over.. What is it that you're going to do with her?" Tai asked. "I can not tell you that kind of classified information. But I will say that it will involve death..." Karagshi added. "Well... That's all I needed to here!" Tai said. Tai then jumps forward at Karagshi. "Now!" Tai yelled as Marcus and Zero jump from both sides at Karagshi. All of them throw a punch as the scene darkens.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Arrival

The scene opens up outside of the cave, animals are running away as the sound of explosions are coming from the cave, then the scene switches to inside the cave, it shows Tai, Marcus, and Zero fight Karagshi. "Dammit! He hasn't even moved!" Tai yelled. Marcus then runs at a lightning fast pace and throws a thunder like punch, when the punch connects a bolt of lightning strikes down into the back of Karagshi's head, Marcus then jumps back. "My lighting punch did nothing.." Marcus said. Zero then runs up and jumps in Karagshi's face. "Road Of The Poison Dragon!" Zero yelled while shooting the attack in Karagshi's face, Karagshi stands there with no facial expression once so ever. Zero jumps back. "Damn.. He's indestructible.." Zero sad. Tai steps up. "Okay, lemme try." Tai said with confidence. "Roar Of The Earth Dragon!" Tai yells while stepping back to brace himself, he shoots the attack but this time Karagshi brings his hand up catching the attack. "This is pathetic, I'm getting bored, it's my turn.." Karagshi said while sliding into a fighting stance. "My first target is you, poison boy." Karagshi said pointing to Zero. Karagshi jumps at him throwing a punch, Zero brings his arms up to brace the attack, the hit connects and Zero goes flying into the cave wall leaving a crater, Karagshi darts off at him and begins punching Zero deeper into the crater with a barrage of punches. "AGGHHH!" Zero yells. Marcus then jumps forward holding his hand in the air. "Lightning Barrage!" Marcus yelled as lightning like aura surrounds his hand, he brings it forward and shoots thousands of lightning bolts at Karagshi and then throws a lightning punch, Karagshi turns around and punches Marcus away, Marcus goes slamming into the ground and rolls to his feet, but he then collapses to the ground. "Gah.." Marcus murmured. Karagshi then walks up to Tai while cupping his fists together. "You're next." Karagshi said while bringing his fists above his head. "I... Can't move.." Tai said. Karagshi slams his fist down but Mariah jumps into Tai pushing him away and gets slammed into the ground. Karagshi then pummels Mariah with no intentions on stopping. "Time to end this!" Karagshi yelled while cupping his hands together again. "Hammer fist!" Yelled Karagshi, he then swings his hammer fist down but a figure jumps under it and blocks it with his forearm. "Who the hell are you?" Karagshi asked with anger. "I'm your worst nightmare..." Said Noah as the light hits his face. "N-Noah?" Tai said as the scene darkens.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Secret Technique?

The scene opens up showing where we left off, Noah blocked Karagshi's hammer fist with his forearm. "Who is this kid?!" Karagshi said with confusion. Noah slides back a little and then launches at Karagshi, Noah throws a hard hook at an extreme speed, it connects and Karagshi surprisingly goes flying to the right, Noah then jumps again in front of Karagshi throwing another punch and Karagshi slides into the punch, it sends him sending to the left and then Noah jumps over Karagshi pointing his index finger at Karaghi. "Shadow Gun!" He yelled while shooting the attack getting a direct hit. The smoke from the explosion clears as Karagshi is shown slowly standing up. "Surprise surprise... You actually hurt me.. But this is nothing." Karagshi said while jumping up grabbing Noah, the swings Noah down by his legs and Karagshi brings his knees up and Noah's back connects with Karagshi's knees. A crack like sound echoed through the cave and then Karagshi throws Noah into the ground and Karagshi slams down in front of Noah. Karagshi throws another punch connecting with Noah, Noah goes flying into the cave wall leaving a decent sized crater, Karagshi begins running and throws another punch with intense force into Noah's gut, this time the crater takes up half of the cave wall. Karagshi rears back for another punch but then he heres "Roar Of The Earth Dragon!" Tai yells as he shoots the attack at Karagshi's blind side. Taken by surprise Karagshi gets sent flying to the left; away from Noah. "Roar Of The Poison Dragon!" Zero yelled while jumping over Karagshi. He shoots the attack down and it hits Karagshi like an arrow hits the bullseye. Before Karagshi can recover he heres "Lightning Trap Shooter!" Marcus yells while shooting a dozen electric beams from his fingers, the beams hit Karagshi and they explode on impact. The smoke clears and Karagshi is laying down; like a lifeless corpse. "I think we did it..." Tai said. "He's not done.." Noah said as Karagshi stands up with no scratches or bruises on him. "What?! He... He isn't even hurt!" Marcus said. Then a dark like energy forms behind Tai, Marcus, Zero, and Mariah. Mariah still passed knocked out from Karagshi's attacks she lays lifeless, Marcus, Tai, and Zero both turn around as Noah stands there with a dark shadow like tornado swarming around right arm. "Stand behind me..." Noah said as the scene darkens.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Strange Man

The scene opens up showing Zero, Marcus, and Tai standing behind Noah. Tai is holding Mariah over his shoulders because of her wounds. "Fury Of The Shadow Dragon!" Noah yells while throwing a punch, the shadow like cyclone spinning around his arm shoots off of it and forms into a dragons head, it flies at Karagshi and lands a direct hit in his chest, on contact it explodes and the whole cave is leveled. The smoke from the explosion begins to clear, Karagshi isn't there. "So.. Is he.. Dead?" Asked Tai. "I.. Hope so." Noah said while falling to one knee. "I've run out of magic.." Noah added. "What?!" Marcus said while pointing forward. "He.. He's alive!" Zero yelled as you can see Karagshi standing up out of the rubble, this time he is pretty beat but his facial expression doesn't show it. "But.. How could he have survived that attack?" Noah said. Then a guy in a suit jumps down landing next to Karagshi. "That's enough, Karagshi.. You have cause commotion, the army is on their way, we must leave now, we will come back for them later." ? Said. The guy waves his hand as the army stomps over the hill, walking their way, Noah and the others look towards the army and then back to Karagshi and the strange man but when they looked back; they were gone. Noah looks back at the army; only to see them to be illusions and vanish away. "So.. That guys is a user of Illusion Magic." Noah said. "Seems like it." Tai said. The scene switches back at the guild, Mariah was placed in the infirmary, Noah, Tai, and Drail were in the guild sitting at a table. "That man.." Tai said.. "Who.. Karagshi?" Noah asked. "No.. That guy who used illusion magic, I wonder who he was.." Tai replied. "Well, he's the least of my worries, that Karagshi is something else.. I'm terrified of him now to be honest." Noah said. "Yeah, no kidding.. Hey, where were you for all that time? You've been gone for two weeks and then show up outta no where. Where were you?" Tai asked. "Don't worry about it, Tai..." Noah replied. The scene switches to the roof of the guild, Marcus, Zero, and Zulios are seen standing on the roof. "Why?" Marcus asked. "Why what?" Zero asked in reply. "Why did you help them.. Mariah, Tai, and Noah, After all you did to them, why did you help?" Marcus then asked. "It wasn't for them! I only did it for the reward.." Zero said with a bitter tone. "Okay, let me ask you this then." Marcus said while leaning against the chimney. "Why did you kill Jessica...?" Marcus asked with a serious tone. Zero looks up at Marcus in shock at the question as the scene darkens.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Truth

The scene opens up showing Marcus, Zero, and Zulios standing on the roof of Fairy Tail. "Well?! Answer the question, Zero!" Marcus yells. Zero takes a few steps back. "You shouldn't even know about that!" Zero yelled back. "Well I do know! Now answer the question, Zero! Why did you kill Jessica?!" Marcus asked with rage. "I can't tel you, Marcus! You're my friend but I can't tell you!" Zero replied. Like a flash Marcus runs at Zero and grabs his neck. "Answer the question, Zero!" Marcus then yells. "She... She isn't the girl you all knew and thought she was, she was evil!" Zero answered. "Evil?! Did you just say evil?! Zero, she was one of the nicest people in the whole guild!" Marcus replied. "See, I told you! I can't answer you because you I knew you wouldn't understand!" Zero yells. Marcus lets go of Zero and begins pacing. "This makes no sense! Explain yourself, Zero." Marcus ordered. "She's the daughter of the man we saw back at the cave.." Zero said. "Karagshi?" Marcus asked. "No.. That strange man we saw, the one who came and got him." Zero said. "Okay, and how do you know this?" Marcus asked. "Well, I was walking by her house and she was in there talking with him, I heard them talk about domination, an killing everybody and restarting with an empire... I had to do something and that's the only thing that came to mind." Zero explained. "What if they were just talking nonsense?" Marcus asked. "It doesn't matter anymore! I was right, I did the right thing!" Zero answered. "But it doesn't mean she was evil!" Marcus yells. "Just face it, Marcus! She was evil! If she wasn't, then why would her dad talk to her about that stuff? Answer that, Marcus!" Zero yells. "Okay, well exp-" Before Marcus could finish, Noah bursts through the roof and charges at Zero. "Explain why you attacked Mariah!" Noah yells as the scene darkens.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Zero's Resign

The scene opens up showing Noah charge at Zero. "Explain!" Noah yells, in an instant Marcus jumps in front of Noah stopping his in his path. "Stop..." Marcus said. One week has passed since that. The scene switched to Zero and Natsu in the Fairy Tail study room. "Why did you ask me to meet you here, Zero?" Natsu asked. "... I'm resigning from Fairy Tail.." Zero said while looking away from Natsu. "What? Why would you resign?" Natsu asked in surprise. "Don't ask, it's personal and none of your concern, I just want you to know." Zero said while walking out with Zulios on his shoulder. "Zero." Natsu said. "What do you want now?" Zero said with frustration. "Don't get yourself into trouble.." Natsu said with a serious tone. Zero smirks and walks out, the scene then switches to Noah, Tai, Mariah and Drail. "Armor of the earth dragon!" Tai says while smashing his fists together, then a rock like armor begins forming on Tai. "It's been awhile since I've seen you use that." Noah said. "Yeah, I wanna get used to it now for the next time we fight Karagshi." Tai said. The scene then switches to Zero. He's walking towards an abandoned building and walks in. "Welcome, Zero.. Glad to see you made a wise choice.." A man standing next to Karagshi said. The scene switches again to Marcus and Natsu. "What do you mean he resigned?!" Marcus asked. "You don't know? Zero came to me this morning and resigned from Fairy Tail.." Natsu answered. "Did he say why?" Marcus asked. "He said it didn't concern me." Natsu said. "He said nothing to me about resigning!" Marcus said while punching a wall. "In sorry, Marcus." Natsu said. Noah, Tai, Drail, and Mariah walk in and up to Marcus and Natsu. "What happened?" Mariah asked. Marcus looks up at Mariah with an angered face. "None of your damn business!" Marcus yells. Marcus then walks out. "What's wrong with him?" Tai asked. "Zero resigned.." Natsu said. Noah's eyes open wide in surprise. The scene then switches to Zero and Karagshi standing on a mountain. "HmHmHmHm..." Zero said with a smirk on his face as the scene darkens.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Tristan and Jance

The scene opens up showing Natsu talking with Tai, Noah, Mariah, and Drail. "Oi, Karagshi and the mystery man have been causing havoc across Fiore." Natsu said in concern. "Yeah I've heard.." Tai said. "I heard five guilds were attacked and destroyed by them.." Mariah added. "But what could we possibly do?" Drail said innocently. "We just wa-" Before Natsu could finish Noah punches a table and yells "We go find and kill them!" The group looks back at Noah. "We're sitting here doing shit while they go around destroying guilds!" Noah adds. "We're not just sitting around, Noah. I have a team out looking for Karagshi and the man as we speak." Natsu says. Suddenly two males walked in, they were dressed nicely with top hats and sunglasses. "Oi, speaking of that group, here they are now. Ah, Tristan, Jance. Have a seat." Natsu said. Tristan and Jance walk over and leans up next to Natsu. "I have bad news." Tristan said. "Well? Speak." Natsu said with an impatient tone. "We've been searching non stop for the past week, we have no report on the location of Karagshi and the mystery man." Jance says while putting his hands in his pockets. "See?!" Noah yells with anger. "Noah calm down.." Mariah said with a soft voice. "Looking for them is useless.. Looks like we have to wait for them to come to us." Tai says. "That's basically all we can do." Tristan said. Then all of a sudden a huge explosion erupts on one side of the guild. "What?!" Natus yells as they all run to that side. When they get to the explosion site, Karagshi, and the Mystery man are standing there. "It's them!" Tai yells. Then, lurking behind Karagshi, a blonde girl stands to the side standing next to the mystery man. Noah's eyes widen in shock as the scene darkens.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Give It Your All

The scene opens up on the blonde girl with bright blue eyes, she was wearing a read tight shirt and a mini skirt. "Hey, Noah long time no see." She said with a giggle and a sinister look. Noah just stands there, eyes wide and shocked, it's like he is being held back and can't even move nor speak. "... Son of a bitch.." Tai said with a mumble. The girl begins giggling again and walks up to Noah and Tai. "What? Not happy to see your good pal Jessica?" She said with a pepped up tone and a sinister smile. "Now Jessica, you know we don't play with the weaklings.." A voice said while stepping out from behind Karagshi; it was Zero. "Aww, but it's so cute seeing them all surprised." Jessica said while skipping back to Zero. Noah is immobilized by shock and surprise, Tai grabs Noah's shoulder. "I'm with you, brother.. Don't forget that." Tai said with a soft concerned tone. Then a crack of lightning shoots across the sky, then a figure jumps from the roof of the guild and slams into the ground, lightning spreads across the ground as the figure stands up; it was Marcus. "So.. You're evil now, Zero?" Marcus said with a low and angry tone. "Well, I guess you could say I was never good." Zero replied. The man in the middle with the fancy suit stands up and steps next to Zero. "Now come on, Children. We aren't here to play; this is a search and capture." The mystery man proclaimed. Noah stands up straight and reaches behind him; grabbing Mariah's waist and pulls her behind him. Tai; noticing what Noah did, he steps up and in front of Noah. Then, a poisonous black and red fume spreads around the whole area. Zero steps up while laughing to himself. "I like to call this, Poison Dragon's Deadly Field." Zero said with a smirk. As the poisonous like fog gets thicker Noah grabs Mariah and picks her up on his back, he then jumps up on the roof of the guild and begins running away. "Give your all." Noah thought in his head as the scene darkens.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Capture

The scene opens up showing the two groups. "Well, looks like ill go get them." Zero said, he jumps forward dashing towards Noah and Mariah but in a lightning fast speed Marcus appears in front of Zero. "You... Aren't going anywhere." Marcus said with anger. "I'll go get them." The mystery man said, he then turns to look at Karagshi. "Make sure you take care of these pests.."The Mystery man added. Karagshi nodded, but then Tai dashes towards the mystery man. "You aren't leaving!" Tai yells as he throws a punch, the mystery man vanishes like an illusion. "What?!" Tai said with confusion. Karagshi then steps forward grabbing Tai; picking him up and slamming him into the ground. "AGH!" Tai yells in pain. The scene changes showing Noah running while carrying Mariah on his back. "You okay, Mariah?" Noah asked. "Yeah, I'm fine!" Mariah said, but then the mystery man suddenly appears in front of Noah, forcing Noah to stop. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way! Hand over the girl." The mystery man said. "Never! Oh, what's your name by the way?" Noah asked. "Michio.. My name is Michio.." Michio said. "Oh, good." Noah said, in a flash Noah darts at Michio. "Good to meet you Michio, now meet my fist!" Noah yells as he throws a punch, suddenly Michio disappears like an illusion after getting hit. "What?! This isn't you?! Where are you, coward!?" Noah asked in rage. "I'm right where you wish I wasn't." Michio said. "Huh?" Noah said in confusion as he turns around; nothing Michio holding Mariah up by her neck. Noah twitched a little from anger. "Put.. Her down.. NOW!" Noah yells. "Oh no no no no.. I can't do that, ya see, I know you care deeply of this bitch but me and my group have business to take care of. We need her. So, you don't get her back." Michio said with a smile. Noah darts at Michio throwing another punch, Michio and Mariah dissolve like an illusion. "Another illusion?! AGHHH!" He said with frustration. "Are you mad, Shadow boy?" Michio said with a numerous tone. "I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" Noah yells out in rage as a shadow and dark aura explodes around him, cracking the ground viciously. "Now, Michio you know we don't play with enemies." A voice said. "Huh? Master?" Michio asked. Then a tall man appears I front of Noah, he has long black hair and is wearing a fancy like overcoat. "Oh, Noah? Hm. We could use him too." The man said while dashing at Noah, The man throws a punch to Noah's gut, the hit connects. Noah's eyes widen from the pain as blood shoots from his mouth. "Agh.. Ugh.." Noah mumbled while falling to the ground. "Let's take them to the base." The man said as the scene darkens.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Marcus vs Zero

The scene opens up showing Marcus and Zero zipping through the air at fast intense speeds. "Leave me be, Marcus!" Zero yells. "You betray your guild... Your friends.. ME! Dammit, I was like your brother!" Marcus yells back. "I don't give a damn!" Zero yells. Marcus storms at Zero at lightning fast speed throwing lightning fast punches at Zero. The punches have a high voltage with each punch. After the combo Zero goes flying back after the last punch connects, Zero flips recovering himself and darts at Marcus throwing a set of his own punches and then he jumps back. "Poison's Dragon Roar!" Zero yells as he shoots the high powered attack at Marcus. In a flash Marcus zips out of the way to the right and at Zero. Marcus holds his hand in the air "Lightning Barrage!" Marcus yells while extending his arm forward and shoots 70+ lightning bolts at Zero's right side. "Shit!" Zero yells as he jumps up, the bolts follow behind Zero like heat seekers. "Son of a bi-" before Zero finishes the lightning bolts hit him. "AGGHHHH!" Zero yells in pain as all 70+ bolts hit him leaving him charred up, Zero then begins to fall down to the ground, Marcus walks forward. "Poison Dragon's Ariel Strike!" Zero yells as he flips forward with poison engulfed on his leg as he swings it down to Marcus. Marcus brings his arm up as the kick connects to his forearm. "GAH!" Marcus yells in pain as the poison goes from Zero's leg to Marcus' arm. The poison begins to take over Marcus' arm rapidly. A smirk slides across Zero's face as he sees Marcus being in pain. "How's that, Marcus? The pain flowing through your veins in a beautiful array of colors.." Zero said. "Son.. of a bitch.." Marcus said as he falls down to the ground gripping his arm. "You don't have long to live, you better go to the guild.." Zero says while walking away. Moments later Tristan runs and finds Marcus laying on the ground, this time the poison has already taken over half of his body. "Damn, you're pretty hurt.." Tristan said while picking Marcus up. "He.. Got me with poison.." Marcus says. "Don't worry, we will help." Tristan says while running back to the guild. The scene switches to Tai and Karagshi facing off, Tai has an angered look on his face, while Karagshi has a blank bored expression. The scene then darkens.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Tai vs Karagshi

The scene opens up showing Tai and Karagshi facing off. Jessica snuck away while they were moving to an open location and is now gone. Karagshi steps towards Tai. "Well, I guess I'd better tell you what I am before I kill you.." Karagshi said. "Kill me? Heh, I beg to differ." Tai replied confidently. "I know you're an earth dragonslayer.. And that's not bad... But I'm just better.." Karagshi said. "What exactly are you then?!" Tai yells in question. "Why.. I'm an earth god slayer.." Karagshi answered with a smirk. "Heh, so that's why you're so strong.." Tai said. "Looks like ill have to go all out!" Tai yells as he runs at Karagshi. Using his magic he turns his arm into a rock like arm and throws a fierce punch to Karagshi's head; Karagshi raises his arm and blocks with the forearm; the rock like shell around Tai's arm shatters into pieces. "... Holy shit." Tai said as Karagshi throws a punch to Tai; hitting him immediately it sends Tai back, Tai plants his feet into the ground but he is still pushed back. "Alright!" Tai yells as he smashes his fist together, creating a rock like armor on him. "This is a little technique I taught myself? You like it?" Tai asked with a smirk. Without a reply Karagshi runs at Tai throwing another punch, Tai throws his hands up in an X formation blocking the punch; Tai stands there motionless as the punch connects creating a sonic boom like sound. "You stand no chance to me now." Tai said. "It seems that way." Karagshi replies. Tai runs at Karagshi and throws a punch connecting perfectly with Karagshi's jaw; Without moving Karagshi is hit, only his head moving, he looks back at Tai with an angered face. "Looks like I have to show you a form I thought never to be brought upon this world." Karagshi said as the scene darkens.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The Calvary

The scene opens up showing Tai facing off against Karagshi. Tai has activated his rock armor and is now capable of fighting Karagshi. But, Karagshi was hiding something the whole time. "Are you ready to feel true power, boy?!" Karagshi yells. "What?! More power?!" Tai said in confusion, he begins backing up. Karagshi gets in a stance and begins focusing his energy. A huge magic circle appeared over Karaghshi, covering up half of the sky. "This will be the first and last time you see this form!" Karagshi yells as the magic circle above him begins glowing. The whole area begins shaking violently, diamonds begin shooting up from the ground, like water the diamonds turns into liquid and swarms around Karagshi and the like armor it solidifies. The ground then stops shaking, the magic circle disappears, Karagshi steps forward, the ground crushes from the pressure of his new power. Tai steps back a little, not sure what to do, his armor then crushes from Karagshi's magical energy. "Huh?! What..?" Tai said in confusion as his rock armor crushes to dust. "This.. This is hopeless.." Tai said, but then a man jumps in front of Tai, he looked pretty old but his magical energy was strong. "Who are you?" Tai asked. The man laughed a little and turned around. "My name is Gajeel, a friend of your guild master." Gajeel says. "Another nuisance! More for me to kill." Karagshi said. "Kid, I need you to run.. Ill take care of this." Gajeel said. "I'm no coward!" Tai yells, then Michio appears next to Karagshi. "Master requires you back at the base, we will kill these guys later." Michio says. "What?! Master can wait!" Karagshi said. "No, no waiting." Michio said as he takes Karagshi's arm and vanishes. Gajeel and Tai stand in confusion as the scene switches to Michio, Karagshi and their master. "It's time to release him.." The master said. "Why do you need me?!" Karagshi asked in anger. "Don't back talk me, Karagshi.. The dragon tamer won't like that.." The master said as the scene switches to Noah locked up in a cell as the scene darkens.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The DragonTamer

The scene opens up showing Noah in a cell. "Mariah.. Where are you?" Noah asked out, there was no answer. Then Zero and Jessica walked by and turned towards Noah. "Oh, you're awake." Zero says with a disgusted look. "Where is Mariah?!" Noah asked angrily. "She is somewhere more secure." Jessica then said with a giggle. Noah struggles but stands up with an angered facial expression. "What are you planning to do to her..?" Noah then asked. "I'm afraid I can't give you that information." Zero says. Noah walks towards the cell bars and grabs a bar, it shocks him immediately and sends him back into the wall. "Agh! What the hell?!" Noah yells. "Oh I forgot to mention.. The cells are magically sealed, you can't escape unless someone from outside let's you out." Zero says with a sinister look. Jessica then grabs Zero and kisses him on the lips right in front of Noah. Zero then pulls away "Woah. Heh." He says, he then turns to Noah. "Be seeing you. Mariah.. Well you might not see her anymore." Zero said as him and Jessica walk away. The scene switches showing Michio moving Mariah to Karagshi and the master and throws her down in front of them. "Here she is, master." Michio says. "Good.. Good.. Bring her over to the magic drain.." The master said while pointing. Karagshi grabs Mariah by her head and sits her down next to the drainer and then hooks her up to the machine. "What are you going to do to me?!" Mariah yells in question. "Since this might be the last time of life for you, I guess I can tell you." The master says, he then slightly coughs and continues. "There has been rumors of an ancient legend.. A legend of a DragonTamer... To be more specific... An aerospace DragonTamer. They say he travels through dimensions and is now stuck in a dimension that can only be reached with mirror magic.. That's where you come in, the magic drainer will use every bit of your magic and possibly your life to reach the dimensional mirror. Whether you live or die.. That's your choice, how much you can tolerate I mean." Zero and Jessica then walk into the room. "Oh, haven't started yet?" Zero asked. "No, we are about to start." Michio said quickly. "Start!" The master yells in command. Karagshi starts the magic draining machine, the machine starts and is very loud, sparks shoot from the machine. "AHH!" Mariah yells in pain. About 10 minutes pass as a huge mirror appears on the wall. "The dimensional mirror.." The master says to himself. A loud roar is heard as the whole base begins violently shaking, then a dragon flies out from the mirror and a man standing on its back heavily clothed in a robe. "The DragonTamer..." The master says as the scene darkens.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

No Hope

The scene opens up showing the DragonTamer flying around the bases main room, with each roar the dragon made the whole base shook. Mariah managed to unhook herself from the magic drainer but when she tried to run she fell from the lack of energy. The master stands up looking at the DragonTamer. "DragonTamer! Please control yourself." The master said. The DragonTamer swings his arm out and like an invisible blast the whole side of the base is blown back, crushing the area into rubble, also sending the master back as well. "Master!" Michio yells as he starts running towards the destruction. The DragonTamer simply swipes his hand in the air towards Michio and Michio suddenly shoots back slamming into the wall. Zero grabs Jessica and throws her into the hallway. "Go!" Zero yells. Jessica nods once and begins running, she passes by Noah's cell and stops to look. "Noah?" Jessica asks. Noah looks up at Jessica. "What's happening? What's with all the commotion?!" Noah yells in question. "I.. It's the DragonTamer!" Jessica answers. "What?! What is that?!" Noah asks. Jessica release Noah from the cell and without a word she begins running to the exit. Without question Noah runs out and towards the action; when he reaches the main room he sees Zero charging at the DragonTamer. "Roar Of The Poison Dragon!" Zero yells out as he jumps and then fires the attack directly at the DragonTamer. The attack explodes but not on impact; it was like a forcefield was around the DragonTamer and his dragon. Michio stands up slowly. "Ugh.." Michio murmured. Karagshi is seen helping the master out of the rubble and then placing him on his shoulders. "RETREAT!" Karagshi yells out as he begins running. Zero jumps up and begins running as well. "Retreat...? They're actually running..?" Noah thought to himself as he sees Michio darting out behind Zero. Noah runs and picks up Mariah and places her over his shoulders. "Noah.. There's no hope.." Mariah said as Noah runs out, the scene then darkens as the dragon releases a roar.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Thank You

The scene opens, it shows Mariah in a bed in the infirmary, she is bandage up and weary of what happened, he stood up and limped outside to see what was going on, it was raining. "Why is it so gloomy?" Mariah said softly as she begins walking around, she heads toward the guild in hopes of seeing someone. A few minutes later she reaches the guild and walks in, everyone had their heads down in sorrow, all wearing black. The thunder rolled across the sky. "What's wrong..?" Mariah asked. Tai walks up to Mariah and looks up at her, he had a sad expression on his face. "Mariah.. Come with us." Tai said softly. In confusion Mariah nodded slowly, all of the guild members begin walking outside and down the street, lead by Natsu. Mariah followed behind Tai, still not knowing what was happening; she looked over noticing Marcus, he also had a sad look on his face. The thunder rolled again as they reached a park like place. The guild members begin lining up; pulling out flowers from their pockets, they were white flowers; so white that it looked like it was snow. Natsu stepped in front of the line and turned around to face them. "Please.. Pay your respects.." Natsu said as he placed the flowers on a stone like grave. The line progressed on, everybody stepping up and placing flowers on the grave, Tai and Marcus both walk up and kneel down placing their hands on the grave like they were praying and then placed the flowers down and walked away. Mariah was last; still in confusion she steps up to the grave, she looks down and a tear falls from her eye as she reads the grave; it had Noah's name on if. "Noah... Noah..?" Tears begin rolling down her face as she starts crying. The scene quickly changes showing Mariah wake up in Noah's arms, she looks up at Noah as he runs. "... Thank you." Mariah said as the scene darkens.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Old Friends

The scene opens up showing Noah reaching the guild's infirmary, he runs in holding Mariah as he notices Marcus laying on one of the beds, he is bandaged up on his whole right side to cure the poison that Zero had injected him with. Noah hurries and places Mariah on a bed as a nurse walks in. "What seems to be the problem?" The nurse asked. "Her magic has been drained, she needs rest and medical attention." Noah said. The nurse nods and walks out, Noah follows and walks over to Marcus. "Hey.. You alright?" Noah asked. "Yeah I'm holding up.." Marcus says while sitting up. "How's Mariah doing?" Marcus added. "She'll be fine, Marcus. Just relax." Noah said. Tai and Tristan both walk downstairs not knowing Noah and Mariah have arrived. "Noah? Noah!" Tai yells as he runs over to Noah. Tristan follows slowly. "What happened out there?!" Tai yells in question. "I'll explain everything tomorrow when everybody is in good health." Noah said. The next day Noah, Tai, Drail, Tristan, Marcus, and Mariah were all gathered around a table at the guild. "So you're saying they released a DragonTamer?" Tristan asked. "Yes, they used Mariah's mirror magic to get him." Noah said. "Did you also say it was an aerospace using DragonTamer?" Marcus asked. "Yes." Noah said. "It is also free from their control, the DragonTamer is running around on his own killing innocent people and destroying innocent guilds as we speak!" Noah added. "How? You said it yourself you could even touch the DragonTamer because of his magic." Tristan said. "That is correct." Noah said. "So how will we take him out?" Mariah asked. "Well, I haven't thought about that yet." Noah said. "So basically we stand no chance against it." Tai said. All of a sudden the guild's doors swing open as Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Erza, and Lucy are standing there with confident looks on their faces. "We take that asshole out with brute force!" Natsu yells out as Happy flies down beside him. "AYE!" Happy said as everybody points their finger in the air doing the fairy tail hand sign. "We are Fairy Tail!" They all yell out as the scene darkens.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

War with the Tamer

The scene opens up showing everyone together. "So we go after him with brute force?" Lucy asked. "Hell yeah!" Natsu yells out. "I'm down." Gajeel says. Everyone else nods. "He has been causing commotion all across Fiore, he won't be hard to find. We attack at night!" Natsu yells. Everyone nods in agreement. Hours pass as it reaches dawn. "It's almost time." Noah said while on the roof. Tai, Drail, and Mariah up there with him. "Get ready for a war." Tai said. "A war with a DragonTamer.." Mariah said. "This will be intense.." Noah said. "Tai, I'm scared.." Drail said with a soft voice. "Don't worry, Drail. You won't get hurt, I won't you to stay behind." Tai said. "Wha- what?" Drail asked. "It's too dangerous.. Just listen." Tai said. Drail nodded with a sad face. Noah looks over to Mariah. "Mariah.. I want you to stay as well." Noah said. "Wait what?!" Mariah asked in shock. "I don't want you to get hurt! Just do as I say!" Noah said with a more serious tone. Mariah said nothing, she had a sad look. The sky begins to darken, Marcus jumps onto the roof. "It's time." Marcus said." The group assembled and began running towards the DragonTamer's location leaving Mariah at the guild with Drail. The DragonTamer was destroying a town not to far, destruction was everywhere. Everyone arrived with determined looks on their faces. "LET'S GET HIM!" Natsu yelled as everyone charges at the DragonTamer, the scene then darkens.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The Awakening

The scene opens up showing everybody running at the DragonTamer. Natsu, Gajeel, and Tai jump up. "Roar of the fire dragon!" "Roar of the iron dragon!" "Roar of the earth dragon" The three yell out as they shoot their attacks at the DragonTamer, in a wave with his hand the three attacks all get sent into a random building. "What the hell?!" Natsu asked. "Aerospace magic!" Gray yells as he runs up. "Ice-Make: LANCE!" Gray yells as he cups his hands making over one hundred ice lances shoot from the ground at the DragonTamer. The DragonTamer jumps off of the dragon; dodging the lances. The DragonTamer rushes at the group and with a swing in the air, he sends an aerospace attack that pushes everyone back vigorously. Most of the group slams into random buildings, the DragonTamer puts his index finger on the ground and exerts his aerospace magic into his finger; into the ground causing a massive earthquake to erupt, the buildings begin to collapse on the group. "To succeed you must first improve... To improve you must first practice...! to practice you must first learn...! And to learn you must first fail! THAT IS THE FAIRY TAIL WAY!" Natsu yells as him and the group all stand up. They all rush at the DragonTamer again, the DragonTamer claps his hands together causing a loud sonic boom, he then opens his hands out as a pure black orb appears, the DragonTamer tosses it at the group, the all jump out of the way; the orb hits the ground causing a huge explosion. Gajeel runs and shoots an iron pole at the DragonTamer, the tamer grabs the pole with ease and swings Gajeel into multiple buildings and then let's go; tossing Gajeel away. The DragonTamer then looks at Natsu and Gray, he slaps his hands together and throws an invisible like cube at them. The cube surrounds them and they begin to float. The DragonTamer then begins controlling the air in the cube causing it to become heavy. "I CAN'T BREATH!" Gray yells. "Hang in there!" Natsu yells. The DragonTamer then tosses them away into a building because he notices Tai rushing at him. The DragonTamer gets in a stance and when Tai reaches close; the DragonTamer throws a piercing jab with aerospace magic surrounding the fist; the jab was so powerful it pierces through Tai's chest, coming out of the other side. "AGHH!" Tai yells out as he becomes numb. The DragonTamer tosses him forward with ease, he had a grim look on his face. Not noticing at first Noah rushes at the DragonTamer but then notices Tai; Noah stops and runs over to Tai. "Tai.. TAI!" Noah yells as he slides down by Tai and holds him up a little from the ground. "Stay with me, brother!" Noah yells out again. Tai says nothing like a lifeless corpse. "I will avenge you..." Noah says with an angered low voice. Then, the ground begins shaking, the sky darkens as Noah stands up and faces the DragonTamer. A dark evil like aura begins swirling around Noah. "You killed my brother..." The shaking of the ground gets more intense as the aura complete surrounds Noah making him look like a dark shadow. "ILL KILL YOU!" Noah yells out as he darts at the DragonTamer as the scene darkens.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Vengeance

The scene opens up showing Noah surrounded by a dark and evil aura surrounding him, he looks over to Tai; Tai is in a severe and bad condition. The DragonTamer got in a stance about to launch himself at Noah, when the DragonTamer launches off towards Noah; in a blink of an eye Noah teleports in front of the DragonTamer and throws a punch to the DT's face; sending him into the ground. The DragonTamer hits the ground and slides across the ground, he manages to slide up to his feet and charge at Noah again; Noah teleports behind him and swiftly kicks his neck. The DragonTamer turns around with a hard punch reared back; with ease Noah catches the punch and stares into the DragonTamer's eyes. "I told you that I was going to kill you.. AND I WILL!" Noah yells as he throws the DragonTamer away, he teleports over the DragonTamer and hammerfists him down towards the ground, Noah teleports again but under the DragonTamer; he charges upward and knees the DragonTamer's back making a noise that sounds like a broken bone cracked. In an instant the dragon flies down to Noah, Noah teleports above the dragon's neck and charges downward onto the dragon's neck; breaking it instantly. The dark and evil aura then disappears from Noah; Noah collapses and blacks out. Hours later Noah wakes up in the infirmary; confused he looks over, he sees Tai laying in the infirmary bed next to him. "I'm okay, Noah.." Tai said quietly. "Master Natsu's friend came and helped me.. Her names was Wendy." Tai added. Still in confusion Noah just nods. Tai extends his arm outward making a fist, Noah does the same; both fists connect as they bro fist. The scene then darkens.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Four Swords

The scene opens up, It's night, Noah is walking towards the guild after doing a solo mission while Tai and Mariah take a break for the day. Noah notices a sudden swift movement on a rooftop, he stopped and looked around, then in the shadows a figure stands. "Anybody there?" Noah calls out. The figure walks out and jumps down in front of Noah. It was a male with blonde hair, slightly taller than Noah, he had a sword on his back. "Noah, right?" The man said. "Who's asking?" Noah replied. The man laughed as he snapped his fingers, two other dark figures walk out on separate rooftops. "Answer." The man said. Noah looked around and smirked. "Yeah, this is Noah. What's it to you?" Noah said. "Yes, you're the one we've been looking for." The man said with slight excitement in his voice. "Why have you been looking for me?" Noah asked. "You.. You're the one that has to die!" The man yells, the other two figures jump down beside the blonde man. One male and another female, the male had grey hair and the female had light blue hair, both with swords on their backs. "We kill him, yes?" The lady asked. "Yes." The blonde man said. They all jump at Noah; swinging their swords outward towards him, all of a sudden a crack of thunder hits as lightning crashes down in front of them; pushing them back, the smoke from the lightning bolt clears as another man stands there, he also had the same attire as them. "Enough, I did not order this!" The man said. Noah stepped back in confusion, the man turned around to face Noah. "Hello, Noah.." The the smoke clears showing that it is Marcus. "Glad you have met Four Swords.. Now die!" Marcus yells as he charges at Noah, the scene darkens.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Demon

The scene opens up showing Marcus lunging at Noah swinging the sword, Noah bobs down to dodge it and swings his elbow out; hitting Marcus in the gut. "Why are you attacking me?!" Noah asked. Marcus stands up; clenching his gut. "The demon within you.." Marcus said softly as he lunges at Noah again, using his lightning speed he appears by Noah swinging the sword; cutting Noah's arm. "Agh!" Noah yells out in pain and clenches his arm. Marcus stops and jumps back at Noah with intense speed; pointing the sword towards Noah's gut, inches away Noah jumps out of the way but gets cut slightly. Noah tries running but is caught by one of the other members. Marcus runs up behind Noah with the sword pointed towards Noah's back. "Sorry." Noah said as he spins making it to where Marcus stabs the member; killing him instantly. "Shit!" Marcus yells while pulling the sword from the members back; he rushes at Noah again; Noah is slightly father away. "Why is he attacking me?! I thought we were friends!" Noah yells, two of the last members jump down lunging their swords at Noah, Noah ducks and handstand kicks them both into two separate buildings. Catching his balance Noah runs again; Marcus appears in front of him but throws a lightning punch at Noah's face; connecting it sends Noah back sliding; stumbling Noah falls onto the ground still sliding. Stopping himself Noah stands up with an angered expression. "Why the hell are you attacking me, Marcus?!" Noah yells out. "The demon within you.." Marcus says quietly. "What demon?!" Noah yells again. Marcus dashes at Noah lunging his sword forward; it connects and goes through Noah's chest. "..." Noah said nothing as the blood begins to flow from his chest. "I had too.. I'm sorry, Noah." Marcus says softly. In an instant Noah looks up at Marcus and grabs the swords blade. "Hm.." Noah murmured. Noah begins pulling the sword out of his chest and then throws it to the side. "Wha- what?!" Marcus says in confusion. Noah's body begins to darken as a swirling dark shadow begins to swirl around Noah; Noah is covered in the black shadow; red eyes appears on the face as Marcus steps back in shock. "Oh no.." Marcus said as the scene darkens.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Good or Evil

The scene opens up at the guild. Tai, Drail, and Mariah were in the Fairy Tail study. "Hey, Tai." Mariah said. "Yo." Tai replied. Mariah propped herself up with her hand. "You know when Noah went berserk after the dragontamer hurt you?" Mariah asked. "Yeah.. And?" Tai asked. "Well.. Do you know what that was?" Mariah asked. "No.. I've never seen him in rage like that before." Tai answered. "I do.." A voice said. Tai and Mariah looked up at the man standing at the top of the staircase. It was Tristan, he was wearing a green suit with a red tie. " I know what happened." Tristan said. "Well? What happened?" Tai asked. Tristan stepped down and fixed his tie. "It was a demon. I've done research on this, apparently almost every shadow Mage is prone to a demon. But, some are angels, what you saw at the battlefield was just the power, not the full stage. The only way we can tell is to kill the host. In our case, the host is Noah." Tristan said. Tai stood up and rubbed his head. "A demon or angel.." Tai said to himself. "That's scary.." Mariah said. All of a sudden, a crash is heard from upstairs. "What was that?!" Tai yelled. "Let's go check it out!" Mariah said. They run upstairs to the main room. "No... Noah?" Mariah asked softly. Marcus was thrown into the guild and crashed through some tables, he is badly injured, Tai looks up at Noah. "Noah..." Tai said. Noah stood there, he had red marks on his face and chest, his teeth were sharp and his eyes were blood red. "You've awakened me." Noah said as the scene darkens.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

White Eclipse

The scene opens up showing Fairy Tail, it was raining heavy, lightning was flashing around and the thunder rolled heavy. The scene the. Switched to Tai, Mariah, Tristan, and Marcus. "He's gone.." Tai said. Marcus was grabbing his wound that was on his arm "Yeah.. I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything.." Marcus said. The scene switched to a flashback, it was showed Noah throwing Marcus into the guild "I will be leaving now! Don't worry about following me, if you follow, you die!" Noah said with a sadistic voice. The scene switched back to the present. "There is no point of following him.. You heard what he said.." Tristan said. The thunder rolled again, Tai looked over at Mariah, she was staring blankly at the table they were sitting at, she had a saddened face, and a few tears rolling down her face. Tai stood up with quickness and punched the table; breaking it in half. "I don't know about you guys but I'm going to get my brother back!" Tai yelled "Hm?" Marcus murmured. "Did you not hear what he said?!" Tristan yelled. "To hell what he said!" Tai yelled back with an angered tone. The scene then switched to Noah, he was in a snowy area; he walked into a building that said "White Eclipse". When he entered, everyone looked up with an angered look, a make stood up and walked towards Noah. "Who are you?" The male said. "My name is Noah... I am here to join White Eclipse..." Noah said. "Hm, my name is Luke, Master isn't here right now, he is out.." Luke said. "Then I will find him.." Noah said. Noah then had a sadistic look "I might need some of your help, I have.. "Unwanted" people who might try and stop me." He added. The scene switched back to the guild, Tai, Mariah, Tristan,

And Marcus were walking in the rain with confident looks on their face. "Let's get him back." Tai said as the scene darkens.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Marcus vs Luke

The scene opens up showing the group reaching White Eclipse, as the reach it A figure walks out, it was Luke.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go any further, Fairies.." Luke said, he then smirked with pleasure.

Tai stepped up with an angered look on his face. "Let us through.." He said with an angered tone.

Marcus lands down in front of Tai, he turned to Tai while facing Luke. "Just go.. Ill take this guy.." Marcus said.

With a nod Tai and the rest tried walking by, Luke quickly rose a hand as an ice wall shot up, the ice was glowing because it had fire in it as well, Luke turned to Marcus. "If this fool can beat me, I'll let you all by.." A smirk came across Luke's face.

Marcus stepped up closer to Luke "Ill kill you.." He said with a dark voice, Like chuckled "Make your move, sparky.."

Marcus jumped back and began charging his electrical magic to his hand, he balled it up into a fist. "Take this!" Marcus yells as he runs at Luke, he begins throwing rapid lightning like punches at Luke, Luke was trying to dodge and then made an ice spike shoot up; hitting Marcus sending him upward, Marcus flipped and shot an electrical energy blast out of his mouth at Luke, Luke quickly made an ice shield easily blocking off the attack, Marcus landed on top of the shield, lightning was clashing around the battlefield due to Marcus' anger, he punches through the shield and grabbed Like; pulling him up by his neck. "I told you I would kill you!" Marcus yelled as he through an electrical punch at Luke, all of a sudden Marcus stops, Like smirked as Marcus lets go, It was an ice spike Luke made, it went through Marcus' gut, blood dropped down from Marcus' mouth onto the ice.

"Marcus no!" Tristan yelled, Luke cracked a smile and looked over at the group. "No access for you fairies.." Marcus slipped off the spike and fell to the ground, the snow began to turn red, Marcus slowly looked up at the group "Run... Get Noah for me." He said and then dropped his head back down.

"Agh!" Tai yelled out as he grabbed Tristan and Mariah as he began running. "I'm sorry, Marcus! Ill get him back for you!" Tai yells, Luke began chasing after them, the scene then darkens.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Mariah vs Reve

The scene opens up showing Tai, Tristan and Mariah running, they're after Noah, Luke closing in from behind.

"Fuck!" Tai yells as he plants his foot firmly into the ground and spins into Luke's direction, he shoots off of the ground and darts at Luke, He makes his arm form into a rock fist, Luke gets into sight not noticing Tai.

"Wha-" Like says before getting hit by Tai's attack, Luke goes flying back and slams into a tree, he slides down into the snow.

"Kaleidoscope!" Mariah yells as she surrounds Luke in a cage of mirrors only being able to see himself.

"What the hell?! I'm trapped, I can't see anything but myself.. My magic. I can't use my own magic!" Luke yells out as Mariah, Tai, and Tristan run away. Moments of running pass as a bullet shots down in front of the groups feet.

"Ah shit, I missed!" A voice said, a man jumped down out of a tree, he had a sniper in hand.

"Must be another member.." Tristan said quietly.

"Be alert." Tai said.

The man walked up, he had a confident look on his face. "You the fairies?" He said.

"What's it to you?" Tai said with an angers tone.

"Yep, that's them." The man said while smirking. "The names Reve. Ill be your executor this evening." Reve said with a cocky smile. "Requip!" Reve yells out as the sniper disappears and two revolvers appear in each hand.

"I'll take care of him.. You two go." Mariah said quietly.

Tai and Tristan nodded.

"Hey! What are y'all talkin bout?!" Reve yelled.

Tai and Tristan dashed to the right, Reve brought up his guns and began shooting at a rapid speed, a mirror appeared and the bullets went into the mirror.

"The hell?" Reve said.

"Shards!" Mariah yells as thousands of glass shards shoot out from the mirror.

"Agh!" Reve yelled out as he covers his face, the shards of glass hit him and push him back into a tree.

"Damn.. That hurt." Reve saids while standing up, blood rolled down his shirt as he picked the shards off glass out.

"You just pissed me off!" Reve yelled as he brings his guns up. "Take this!" He yells as he begins shooting at Mariah.

"Mirror reflect!" Mariah yells as a mirror appears in front of her and another facing Reve's back; the bullets shoot into the mirror and out of the other, the bullets fly through Reve.

"Damn.." Reve said as he goes down to one knee. "Beaten by my own magic. Ain't that some shit..." Reve added as he fell face first into the snow.

"Got him!" Mariah yells as she runs to catch up with Tai and Tristan; but she didn't know that they already got held up.

"I heard about this guy, he's a "hunter" named Azeleon." Tristan said to Tai.

"Looks like he's next.." Tai said.

Azeleon walks out from the shadows, the scene then darkens.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Tristan vs Azeleon

The scene opens up, Tristan and Tai faced off against Azeleon, Tai was getting annoyed by the white eclipse members holding him back from stopping Noah.

"Let me take care of him, Tai. You have Noah to worry about." Tristan said while looking at Azeleon.

"Can you stop him from attacking me and let me get by?" Tai asked.

"Yes. Just go on my signal." Tristan said while getting in a stance.

"Right" Tai said.

Tristan began twirling his fingers in a circular motion the air got heavy, a a swirling like ball surrounded, Azeleon.

"He's trapped in my air bubble, I control the air in that bubble, your time is now, Tai. Go!" Tristan yelled.

Tai nodded at Tristan and began running, he managed to leave the battlefield unharmed.

"Now time to end you." Tristan said as he began slowly closing his hand, the air began getting heavier and harder to breath in the bubble now.

"Got him." Tristan said.

All of a sudden, Azeleon took out a bow and aimed upward, a magic circle appeared and an arrow appeared, he shot up and hit the air bubble, it split and then bursted.

"What?! That's impossible!" Tristan yelled out.

"You have a lot to learn, boy!" Azeleon says.

"How did you do that?" Tristan asked.

"My arrow magic, it's a special magic, I contain all of the magic in the world, my arrows consist of this. For example." Azeleon said as he aimed at the ground close to Tristan, an arrow appeared and Azeleon shot at the ground, the arrow hit and a rock fist shoots from the ground at Tristan.

"No!" Tristan yelled as he used his magic to crush the rock fist by making the air pressure heavy.

"You can't win, boy." Azeleon said as he shot an arrow at a tree behind Tristan, when the arrow hit; vines flew from the tree and wrapped Tristan up and pulled him into the tree; trapping him. Azeleon then shoots an arrow at the ground again making another rock fist shoot out, it landed a strong punch to Tristan; breaking the tree and the fist.

"Now this is my favorite part." Azeleon said as he makes another arrow appear.

"My dimensional arrow. I don't kill my enemies, I simply force them into another dimension. Simple." Azeleon added.

"Now go." Azeleon said as he shot the arrow at Tristan.

"No!" Mariah yelled as a mirror appeared in front of Tristan, the arrow went into the mirror.

"What?" Azeleon said confused as he looks up, another mirror was there, the arrow flew through it and hit Azeleon, his body began to deform and then split into another dimension. Mariah ran up to Tristan.

"Are you okay?" Mariah asked.

"Yes.. I'm fine." Tristan said while stumbling to his feet.

"Where's Tai?" Mariah added.

The scene then switches showing Tai walk out of the snowy forest, he was at the edge of one side of the mountain range, Noah was at the other end, a ravine was separating them.

"NOAH!" Tai yelled as the scene darkened.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Noah Vs Tai

The scene opens showing a forest and then a ravine.

"Noah!" Tai yells from one side of the ravine, Noah stopped.

"Hm?" He thought to himself.

"You bastard!" Tai yells as he stops into the ground, a rock like figure shoots from the ground under Tai, Tai used the momentum to push him over the ravine and over to Noah, he reared back.

"How dare you leave us like that!" Tai yells as he lands a punch to the back of Noah's head, he reared back again for another punch as Noah turns around.

"It was my choice!" Noah yells as he smacks the fist away and throws a punch to Tai's jaw.

"No, it wasn't your choice, it was what's in you's choose!" Tai yells as the punch makes him step back, Noah jumps up and points his finger at Tai like a gun.

"Shadow Blast!" Noah yells as he shoots the attack at Tai, Tai slings his arm around making a rock formation block the attack like a shield, He then jumped back.

"Roar of the earth dragon!" Tai yells as he shoots the attack upward, it connects with Noah but he also flips landing back on the ground, Noah rushes at Tai.

"Exreme force, Rock punch!" Tai yells as he punches the ground, a first shoots up out of the ground and into Noah's chin making his shoot up, Noah flips in the air and lands a few feet away from Tai.

"You aren't as strong as I thought you were, maybe because you don't know how Noah's body works!" Tai yells.

"Of course I know how it works, I've inhabited it ever since his birth." Noah says, he then darts at Tai but then stops right when he reaches him, his arm reared back.

"Shadow iron fist!" Noah yells as he throws a bone breaking punch at Tai's face, Tai slides back gripping his face. Tai looks up, blood trailing down his face.

"Tch, you aren't my brother." Tai says as his fist get surrounded by a rock like boxing glove.

"Take this you fake!" Tai yells as he lunges forward throwing a punch at Noah's face, it connects and Noah almost falls, Tai throws another punch meeting Noah's face again, blood shoots from Noah's mouth after the second punch, Tai throws another punch, Noah catches it and throws a punch of his own with his magic powered behind it, blood shoots from Tai's mouth as well. The scene switches to Mariah and Tristan, Tristan had Marcus on his back as they make their way to the fight.

"I.. I hate to be burden and make you come all the way back and... Get me.." Marcus said, he was weak and beaten from his fight with Luke.

"Nonsense, do not talk like that." Mariah said.

"Yeah, you're apart of our guild, you're family. We were not going to leave you there." Tristan said. Cloud began to thicken, Tristan looks up.

"Snow storm coming, we better hurry." Tristan said.

"Right." Mariah said. They both began running so they can see how Tai and Noah are, when they reach the fight, both Noah and Tai were laying on the ground, blood on both faces. They were exhausted and drained of magic.

"I'm not done.." Tai said.

"Tch, me neither.." Noah said. They both stood up, they staggered in a fighting stance, beaten and battered faces they had, snow began coming down hard as they both throw a punch, the scene then darkens.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The Seal

The scene opens up, both Noah and Tai land a punch to each others jaw, they both fall back to the ground. Snow began falling even harder, they were exhausted.

"Stop this!" Natsu said as he jumped down behind Noah and Tai. He had someone with him. An old man like himself but with white hair. Natsu picked Noah up and held him.

"Hurry! He's the one. Seal it!" Natsu yells. The man began speaking in tongues, a magic circle appears above Noah's wrist as a chain begins to lock around it and locks into a key lock. But it was a special magic key lock that only a seal magic user can open. Noah's head knocked back as a dark light began seeking from his eyes and into the chain. He the. Snapped back but passed out.

"It's gone. We've got Noah back." Natsu said.

"Yes, I placed a seal on him that sealed up the inner demon. That chain is the seal.

"You mean it's over? He's back to normal?" Tai asked as he staggered up.

"Yes. This is an old friend of mine, I met him a long time ago." Natsu said pointing to the man.

"Yes, my name isn't really important now, but it's a pleasure." The man said.

"Oh. Well thank you. You brought my brother back.." Tai said.

"Hey!" Tristan said from the other side of the ravine.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but we've got injured over here!" Tristan added.

"Right, we need to hurry home!" Natsu said.

The scene changed to the next day, everyone was normal, Noah and Tai were patched up, Marcus was still getting treated in the infirmary.

"Hey. You know, we've never had a true break. I say we go to the beach when Marcus is fully healed." Noah said.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Mariah said with a wide smile.

"Heh, it's been awhile since I've been to the beach." Natsu said.

"It's settled then. When Marcus is fully healed we'll set out!" Tai said.

"Yeah!" Everyone said with a cheery tone.

Noah began looking at the chain around his wrist.

"What's up, Noah?" Mariah asked.

"Nothing.. It's just weird I have to have something like this just to keep me normal. I don't like this.. It makes me feel like a monster." Noah said.

"Oh don't worry about it. It makes you unique." Mariah said with a cheery kind hearted tone.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Noah said.

"Besides. I'll love you no matter what." Mariah said with a bubble tone.

"Yeah.. Wait what?" Noah asked.

"Ohhh nothing.." Mariah said; skipping away.

"Hey wait!" Noah yells as he chases after her.

The scene switches to a dark room. Three men were standing there as a door opened up, it was Luke who opened the door, he was bandaged up.

"I'm sorry Master. I failed to stop them from getting the subject back." Luke said.

"Now now, Luke.. It's far from over.. It won't be long.. We'll get our way.." The man in the middle said as he begins laughing darkly.

The scene then darkens.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The Past

The scene opens up, Noah and Tai are packing their bags for the beach.

"We finally get a break from the fighting, bro." Tai said.

"Yeah it's about time we took a break." Noah said in agreement.

Tai stood up, and made his way to the door.

"I'll be back, I need to check on something." Tai said.

"Alright." Noah said while putting more clothes in the bag, Noah stood and looked around, he noticed a picture hanging out of a scrapbook.

"Hm? What's that?" He asked as he walked over and slid it out. He looked at it for a second, it was a picture of him and Tai back when they were kids.

"Heh.. We've had rough times together back in the day.. But we always stuck with each other.." Noah said.

He began to think of when they first met, the scene switched to a little boy walking through the woods.

"Hehe, it's so fun here!" The boy said. It was Noah when he 5. All of a sudden, Noah notices a kid sitting on a tree stump. Noah walked up.

"Hai. What are you doing out here?" Noah asked innocently.

"I'm lost, I can't find my dad." The boy said. The boy was Tai when we has 5 also.

"You can't find your daddy? We can look for him." Noah said.

"Really? Okay!" Tai replied.

It began showing Noah and Tai waking everywhere, looking for Tai's dad.

"We spent that while summer looking for his dad, no luck. Eventually my parents let him live with us, that's when we became brothers." Noah said.

The scene switched to a school hallway, Noah and Tai were 10.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Tai yelled at a student.

"What are you gonna do about it punk?!" The kid said.

"Don't touch my brother like that!" Noah yelled as he ran and pushed the kid away.

The kid eventually left them alone, the scene began showing the school life through the years.

"We used to get bullied a lot because we weren't blood brothers. But it didn't matter, we always treated each other like we were." Noah said.

The scene switched 6 years later, Noah and Tai were in their room talking about a homework assignment they got.

"Ugh, how are we supposed to know all the types of magic?" Noah asked with frustration.

"I don't know, it's an annoying question tho." Tai said. All of a sudden, a loud boom is heard downstairs, Noah and Tai run down to check on their parents, only to see their mom laying on the table, dead. A huge whole was in the wall like someone had broke in as their father came from the kitchen, beaten up.

"Go.. Both of you go!" The dad said.

The scene showed them running, then eventually showed them traveling around.

"We spend three months looking for a place to go.. Our parents were murdered by robbers.. Then we found Fairy Tail.." Noah said.

The scene showed Noah and Tai outside of Fairy Tail with Natsu.

"So, you like the guild?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, it's very nice." Noah said.

"Agreed." Tai said.

The scene then went back to Noah looking at the picture.

"Heh.. I should stop reminiscing." Noah said to himself.

"Hey, get ready, bro! We're about to leave!" Tai yelled from the other room.

"Yeah! Hurry, Noah!" Mariah yelled with a giggle.

"Coming!" Noah yelled as he ran to his bag and grabbed it. The scene did a close up of the picture and then faded black.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The strange 3

The scene opens up, Fairy Tail was at the beach, Noah, Tai, and Mariah were on one side of a volleyball net while Tristan, and two other members were on the other side, one more score will set the game, Mariah spiked the ball, Tristan smacked it back, Noah and Tai both jumped up and doubled spiked it into the ground.

"Yeah! We won" Mariah said in a cheerful tone.

"Hey, you got lucky!" Tristan yelled.

"Don't be sore about it!" Tai said with a confident look on his face.

Marcus walked towards the net with lemonade.

"Hey, guys." He said to the crew

"Drink up." He added as he sat down the tray.

They all rushed it and took a cup, the sun began to go down as the last day at the beach came to a close.

Noah, Marcus, Tai, and Mariah were all in the main room of the resort.

"This was a well deserved vacation." Tai said while kicking back into the chair.

"Yeah I agree, one of the best." Noah said in agreement. Everyone else nodded in agreement as Master Natsu walked in.

"Hey, you all should get some sleep, we're going home tomorrow." He instructed.

"Yeah I guess." Mariah said. Everyone began to disperse and go to their rooms, the next morning they were packed and all met outside.

"Everyone ready?!" Natsu yelled

"YEAH!" Everyone in the guild shouted.

"Let's go!" Natsu yelled as he led the guild home.

Hours passed during the journey home, they finally reached the guild but suddenly Natsu stopped.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Mariah asked.

Natsu pointed forward, there were three males in front of Fairy Tail, one had a band covering his eyes and a trench coat, the other had a furry coat, and what seems to be a snake tattoo on his back, the last one had a leather jacket, they all had a dark presence. They were three s class mages from White Eclipse.

"Kehe.." The one with the furry laughed as the scene darkened.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Tournament

Natsu through his fists down as fire surrounded them, he glared at the three.

"Who are you?!" Natsu yelled.

The one in the middle, Takeru faded away as the wind blew, he appeared on top of the guild and laughed loudly.

The one on the left, Michio through his arm up as multiple illusions of himself surrounded the group.

Arc, the one on the right through two fingers in the air as three members in the back of the group were stabbed with death spikes that shot from the ground, they fell down to the ground; dead instantly.

"Wha- NO! Stop!" Natsu yelled as he ran towards them, he was suddenly pulled back by Noah.

"No, I know where these guys are from.. I seen them the day I visited.. White Eclipse." Noah said, his voice low and quiet.

"What?! You're saying they're from white eclipse?!" Tai yelled.

"Oh no.. This isn't good." Mariah said in fear.

Takeru began to laugh as they finished talking.

"Yes! And we were sent here by Master Calium! Vengeance!" Takeru said and began to laugh again.

"To avoid the slaughter of your guild you best leave before Calium gets here.." Michio said.

"Why.. I'm already here." A voice said coming from the crowd of fairy tail members, it was Master Calium, he had snuck into the group to mess with them, he jumped out and landed in front of the three.

"Luke is coming with the supplies, this will be our guild until you can take it back." Calium said calmly.

"It's our guild! You can't just take it from us!" Mariah yelled.

"Oh but I can." Calium said with a chuckle.

"May I suggest something?" Arc said.

"Go ahead." Calium said.

"A tournament. Fairy Tail vs White Eclipse." Arc said.

"Hm.. I like that, it's settled, it'll probably take two years for this arena to be built so." Calium smirked.

"You fairies have two years to prepare.." Calium said.

The scene switched to Noah, Mariah, and Tai. They were walking to their house.

"Ugh.. Can't believe this has happened." Tai said.

"Yeah.. It's my fault.." Noah said with a frown.

"No don't say that.." Mariah said as she grabbed onto his arm.

"You didn't mean for any of this to happen. So don't blame yourself, besides, we're fairy tail. We /will/ get our guild back." She added.

"Yeah!" Tai said with a thumbs up.

The scene then darkened as it showed the fairy tail sign being taken down and replaced with the white eclipse sign.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Goodbye

The scene opens up showing Noah and Tai in the forest, Noah was fishing while Tai was looking for some berries, all of a sudden Drail flew down onto Tai's shoulder.

"Hm? Sup, Drail?" Tai said.

"Tai! What happened to our guild?" Drail asked.

Tai said a little. "White Eclipse took over, but don't worry. We'll get it back!" Tai said with a prideful smile.

After Noah and Tai were done fishing and looking for berries, they went to meet Mariah and Natsu in town.

Moments passed as they entered the town, Natsu could be seen sitting on a bench.

"Hey! Master!" Tai yelled.

Natsu looked up and waved, Tai and Noah walked over to him.

"Sup? Where's Mariah?" Tai asked.

"She hasn't showed up yet. Must of gotten caught up in something." Natsu said.

"Hopefully nothing bad." Noah said.

Natsu coughed a little as he stood up, he looked at Noah and Tai and nodded. "I'm counting on you two to get the guild back." Natsu scratched the back of his head and then smiled. "I know you both can do it, Marcus too. So here's a suggestion. You go train for two years, and come back when it's time." Natsu said.

Noah smirked at the idea, so did Tai.

Natsu nodded again.

"Make sure you tell us when you leave." Natsu said.

Hours passed by as you see Marcus, Noah, Tai, and Mariah standing in the middle of town, Noah, Tai, and Marcus were ready to leave.

"Aw.. I'm gonna miss you guys!" Mariah said with a tear slowly going down her cheek. Tristan walked up and smiled.

"It's sure gonna be a long two years without you all here." Tristan said.

"Yes. But we will be back. Don't worry!" Tai said.

They all exchanged hugs, when Noah and Mariah hugged, it was a long lasting hug. Longer than the others.

"Come back and get our guild back.." Mariah whispered.

"I will.." Noah said. They stopped hugging, Noah joined Tai and Marcus in front of Natsu.

"Listen you three. I'm counting on you. Don't screw up!" Natsu said.

"Heh. Don't worry about us." Tai said with a smirk.

"Yeah... We'll be back and get our guild." Marcus said.

Noah simply nodded.

Natsu nodded and hugged them all, Noah turned and faced the west, Tai turned to face the east, and Marcus turned and faced the north.

"Until we meet again." Noah said.

"Yeah.." Tai said.

"Good luck." Marcus said.

They all began to walk away as Mariah, Tristan and Natsu began to wave. The scene then turned dark.


End file.
